Hinata Kinoshita
}}Hinata Kinoshita (木下ひなた, Kinoshita Hinata), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」 "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Vocal, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Angel. She is voiced by Nao Tamura (田村奈央'' Tamura Nao''). Appearance Hinata has short brown hair that resembles an apple, with her ahoge acting as the stem. She has turquoise eyes. Around the office, she usually wears a red pleated skirt and a layered shirt- the outer shirt being a yellow shirt with a cat on the front, and the inner being a white and red polka dot top. Personality Hinata is known as being one of the sweetest and most pure-hearted characters within 39Pro. She easily puts her trust in others, even if they're lying. She tends to doubt herself and gets nervous before lives, but always does her best so that she can make her family proud. Hinata knows that she's considerably average but is determined not to run away and wants to work as hard as she can. She's fond of cute things, such as stuffed bears and cats, and likes to collect them. She gets worried she'll be judged for liking things that are "too young" for her, but is reassured that it's cute to be interested in them. Coming from a family of farmers, Hinata is good at waking up early for various tasks. She used to sing while she worked on her grandparents' farm, and her grandmother claims that her singing can warm the hearts of those who hear it. Her grandparents are very well known for the apples they grow, and Hinata shows a fondness for apples as well. Occasionally she brings fruit and vegetables from her family's farm to the theater to share with others. Despite her soft nature, she's physically strong from carrying daikon around the farm for her grandfather. Due to being raised in the countryside, she often worries she'll get lost in the big city and asks to hold someone's hand so she doesn't get lost. Some of Hinata's hobbies include cooking and photography. She's known to be a pretty decent cook, and is proud of her knowledge of mountain vegetables. When she cooks she thinks of her mother and grandmother, and how she would help them cook at home. She also loves to garden and appreciate nature. She enjoys photographing anything she can find in nature, such as flowers, animals, and even bugs. She is very close with her family and misses them a lot while she's in Tokyo doing idol work. However, Hinata has grown to love all of the members of the theater and thinks of them as another big family. She provides a lot of loving descriptions for the others, such as calling Karen a "lovely person" that always gives off a "nice sweet scent" and Minako the theater's "big sister." Trivia *Has a kind heart and refuses to lie, because she knows it's wrong. Because of this she tends to believe whatever she's told, leading her to be one of the few people that believe Chizuru's celebrity act. *Speaks in a Northern dialect. *Her favorite stuffed bear is a character that teachers math on tv during Saturday mornings, named Kumasabura. *She's outdoors so often that she's very tuned into her surroundings, and has a scarily accurate gift of predicting the weather. Category:Characters Category:Angel idols